Spain (Carlos III)
Spain led by Carlos III is a custom civilization by TarcisioCM, with contributions from Janboruta, Regalman, and bernie14. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Spain' Spain's location on the Iberian Peninsula between North Africa and Europe has made it an important territory from prehistoric times to the present. At one time the first world Imperial power, Spain later had to survive devastating wars and centuries of political unrest. From its discovery and colonization of the New World to its involvement in countless wars of independence, Spain is one of the few countries which can claim such a lasting and encompassing global influence. 'Carlos III' Charles III was the King of Spain and the Spanish Indies from 1759 to 1788. In 1731, the 15-year-old Charles became the Duke of Parma and Piacenza, as Charles I, but later conquered the kingdoms of Naples and Sicily and abdicated from the Duchy. After the death of his elder brothers, he inherited Spain and abdicated from his Italian Kingdoms. As king of Spain Charles III tried to rescue his empire from decay through far-reaching reforms such as weakening the Church and its monasteries, promoting science and university research, facilitating trade and commerce, modernizing agriculture and avoiding wars. He never achieved satisfactory control over finances, and was obliged to borrow to meet expenses. His reforms proved short-lived and Spain relapsed after his death, but his legacy lives on to this day. 'Dawn of Man' Praises be unto you, oh enlightened king of Spain Carlos the third! Spain has a long history of struggle, piety and untold riches, but the empire that you unexpectedly inherited at the death of your brothers was a broken husk of its former self. However, through able leadership and the employment of capable ministers, you, at last, gave Spain a king worthy of such stature, and under your reign enlightened ideas spread through the kingdom, and sweeping reforms were enacted. King Carlos, through your actions you gained the love of your subjects and they clamor for your return once again! Will you answer the call, leading the Spanish people through any adversity that come to pass? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: Oh hello? Have you decided to join me on my hunting? How splendorous, very splendorous indeed. The Game on these parts, too, is very splendorous... Ah, but where are my manners? I am Carlos, the third of Spain, and the former King of Naples and Sicily. Introduction: Oh my, oh my, look at who have joined our little hunt! I, Charles of Bourbon, eagerly welcome you to my Kingdom and land, which is astonishingly beautiful and full of life this time of the year! More specifically, full of wild life, ripe for hunting, which of course requires my full attention. So if you would excuse me... Defeat: It seems that I, too, have failed Spain. There is no greater shame for me, so please, let us get this over with already. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Establish the Intendancies' Despite the vastness of our Colonial Empire, we are not able to properly exploit all the natural resources available on it and rival powers manage to sell the same goods as us, but at much lower prices. By reforming the means of which our Colonial Empire is governed, we will enable both the colonies and the metropolis to prosper, and the gold and silver to flow. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Spain (Carlos III) *Player must have at least four cities in a continent different from your Capital *May only be enacted once Costs: *of next Social Policy cost Culture *2 Magistrates Rewards: *Naval units are trained 20% faster *+2 Gold from Specialists 'Enact the Pacte de Famille' Spain is surrounded by hungry vultures who would happily squabble among themselves and wage war against us to steal our rightful land. But, we do also have friends whom to trust; more than friends, they are our brothers! We should therefore align our nation to theirs as our interests are the same: A Bourbon-ruled Spain. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Spain (Carlos III) *Player must have a Defensive Pact *May only be enacted once Costs: *700 Gold *1 Magistrate Rewards: *Units receive +20% Combat Strength in friendly lands *Gain Culture for training units and from killing enemies 'Claims and Colonies' 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now dancing the flamenco and banning your bull fights as you have requested. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''TarcisioCM'': Author *''Janboruta'': Art *''Regalman'': Map *''bernie14'': Walloon Guard model Category:All Civilizations Category:TarcisioCM Category:Spain Category:Western Cultures